


Where It Began

by Lackyducks



Series: This Madness of a City [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, Gang Violence, Multi, Murder, and tags will be updated as i go, b-team focused, because lindsay has the best ideas, its backstory time!!, this will be a lot heavier than the others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're hiding in a closet and one of you is shot, it's probably not the best time to tell your life story. Unless you're Lindsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is more so a prologue kinda thing. This won't be scheduled as such because each of the stories got heavily out of hand and I lost a lot of words on Lindsay's rip. Each chapter will have a note at the start saying which warnings apply to it and if you don't want to read it then a summary will be in the bottom note.

They were ducked in a small room, legs clambered over each other as they all settled down for the long haul. Jon was resting in one of the corners, a hand pressed against his steadily bleeding shoulder. Lindsay was crouched forward and ripping apart her jacket to provide a bandage. All of their guns were left on the concrete floor. Kerry had his ear to the door, listening carefully.

"I think we're clear." He muttered, sitting back onto the ground. There was an audible sigh of relief from all of them.

"Holy shit, that went wrong." Lindsay said and then muttered a soft, "Sorry." to Jon as he hissed in pain. She tied a knot in the denim and cringed as it began to stain red.

"'S cool." Jon managed to say and he smiled as best as he could. It didn't reassure either of them but Lindsay at least gave him a smile for his efforts. 

"We haven't got a phone signal in here, but apparently I can connect to a wi-fi hotspot." Kerry glanced up from his phone. "I'm gonna drop a message in every chat I can find, hopefully one of them is paying attention to their phone."

"Okay, tell them we need Caleb. I only know basic first aid and I haven't got the slightest clue what to do with a concussion." Lindsay instructed. Kerry nodded.

"I'll look up concussion advice." He added, fingers flying across the phone with practised ease. Jon laughed to himself.

"How to help a concussion when trapped in a small closet sized room? Please give me advice." He grinned, "That would look great on Yahoo answers." Lindsay rolled her eyes, offering Jon the small bottle of water she kept in her bag. He took it, and started drinking, only small sips. 

"Mild concussion then." She commented with a wide smile. Jon grinned back at her around the bottle.

"Sent the message, hopefully at least one of those bastards will see it." Kerry tapped his screen a few times, going silent again. The two watched him as he scrolled through webpages with a frown. "Hey Jon, when's your birthday?"

Jon paused, "September twelfth." He answered. Kerry nodded.

"Last name?"

"Risinger. I'm not experiencing memory loss, if that's what you're testing for." Jon pointed out. Kerry looked bashful for a second, pulling his phone to further cover his face.

" _Just_ checking." He said. Lindsay laughed, elbowed Kerry. But, she turned to Jon, gave him a more serious look.

"Jon, I do trust you to tell us if something's wrong. 'Kay?" She said. Jon shrugged and mumbled something sounded like a 'sure'. She pointed her stare at him and he went to raise his hands, before flinching and grabbing his shoulder again.

"Jesus, please don't injure yourself any worse. Ryan'll kill us." Kerry didn't look up as he said that. “Actually, no. Meg will.” After, he occasionally glanced at Jon and focused on one specific part of him, before continuing to examine whatever was on his phone. Jon thought it strange, but at least endearing that he cared.

"We should pass the time." Lindsay announced after another period of silence.

"We are literally trapped in a room where all of us are touching with very limited phone life. I don't feel like playing seven minutes in heaven with you guys right now." Kerry deadpanned.

"Says the one on his phone." Jon stage whispered to Lindsay. The two giggled as Kerry glared at them both.

"I know, let's tell a story." Lindsay sat up straight.

Jon and Kerry's 'Oh no.'s were synchronised.

"It'll be fun!" She protested "How about, Jon, we tell you about the B-Team's backstory. You're our info guy, after all." Kerry gave her a skeptical look.

"Are we allowed to share that?" He questioned her and she shrugged.

"We've all been talking about it for a while. Thought it might be good to get it out in the open." She explained. Jon tilted his head, blinking at her.

"So is this a backstory of a group or..?"

"No, it's our separate backstories. I'll start with mine first since I'm obviously the best." She placed a hand on her chest with an exaggerated hair flip.

"First the worst, second the best." Kerry sang under his breath. Lindsay leant over to whack him.

"You'll always be the best in my heart, Lindsay." Jon said, his voice flat.

"Such a charmer, Jon." Lindsay blinked her eyelashes at him whilst they laughed. Kerry just pouted, putting his phone back away and folding his arms over his chest. "Let's begin."


	2. 1. Lindsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay tells her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, warnings for parental murder, general murder, gang warfare and massive gay, poly relationships, what can I say?

"So, my past is pretty intense." Lindsay started off. "It began going downhill when I reached twelve."

* * *

"Mum?" Lindsay closed the door softly behind her. She brushed her long bang out of her face as she peered around the corridor. Her rucksack was dropped onto the floor with a heavy thud. She cringed but shook it off.

Gentle footsteps echoed in the empty house, tapping against the wooden floorboards. She frowned as she checked the kitchen. Then the living room.

"Mum~?" She called again, treading to the stairs. She took off her small, black shoes and left them neatly alongside shoes much bigger than her's. Her feet left no sound on the carpeted stairs. Instead, a soft creaking floated in the air. She stepped as far into the crease as she could.

There's a dripping noise, she realised, as she went up the stairs. Her face contorted into a disapproving pout at it. Mum always told  _ her  _ off for leaving the tap on. At the top of the stairs, she turned into the bathroom. She watched the tap for a long second. It wasn't dripping. She scowled at it, reached to twist it. It wouldn't go any further. Hm.

More thorough inspection led to another realisation. The shower wasn't dripping either, and the dripping didn't even sound like it was in this room. She whacked  her head with a smile. Of course it wasn't!

She stepped out, closing the door behind her. She stood and listened this time, trier to detect the source of the noise. It didn't really help, the sound seemed to bounce off the walls around her. She couldn't discern the direction. It was kind of creepy.

She tried to think logically. The only other bathroom was in her mum's room, since she liked her privacy. Lindsay tilted her head to the floor as she considered this. Her mum probably wouldn't be happy if she wandered in there but, she could say she was just trying to find her! Yes, that would work!

With a goal in mind, Lindsay practically strutted to her mum's bedroom. She pushed the door open, went to catch it and froze.

That was the moment her world fell apart.

The room was red. Dripping with red. It dripped from the bed onto a growing puddle of red across the floor. Everything was _red._ _Redredredredred._

For a long time, she just stood there. Her mind worked frantically. She couldn't understand. It- She couldn't think anything. Just stare, not even seeing what was ahead of her.

What was she supposed to do?

Her- her mum was supposed to know what to do. She always knew! What would she be  _ doing?! _

She wouldn't be- she wouldn't-

* * *

Lindsay trailed off, she choked on her words. Jon reached over, pulling her against him as Kerry settled against her other side.

"It's okay, shhh." Jon whispered, using the softest tone his voice could manage. Lindsay clung to them both desperately as they tried to support her.

"You don't have to talk about that bit, okay?" Kerry said as tilted her head up to meet his eyes. She nodded.

Jon looked away from the two, suddenly feeling very out of place.

"What happened then?" Kerry prompted. Lindsay took a deep breath.

"I ran away."

* * *

She strode firmly down the streets, clutching her rucksack firmer than needed. She snuck glances behind her, at the empty streets. The street-lights' artificial glow caused a haunting effect. They reflected patterns in the wet street - still shining from the heavy rain.

Alleyways always caused her to tense, walking in a wide circle around them. It felt like a game to her, a constant cycle of danger. Police, people, animals, not getting enough money... Her hand absently rested over her thigh at the thought.

The park was open, as usual. She scanned for people before climbing over a fence, hiding behind one of the bushes. It was her usual spot. She didn't stay at the homeless centre any more. Not after she woke up and found half of her clothes, her personal savings (back when she had some) and her last pictures of home missing. Therefore, this was her spot. It was out of sight, sheltered by the roof of the building next door and in general a nice corner. And it was  _ hers _ .

Not the blonde's who currently sat in it.

"Oh, sup." The blonde waved a hand while Lindsay stared at her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lindsay said, her tone harsh. She could just scare off the girl, right? It wouldn't be that hard.

(Actually in hindsight, the fact the girl already wore eyeliner pointed enough to kill a man and fingerless leather gloves that had been battered and stretched to hell and beyond was likely an indicator that  _ no _ , she could not.)

"Barbara, and may I inquire your name?" The blonde, Barbara, barely reacted. She simply shuffled to the side, giving Lindsay room on the blanket that was laid out on the floor. Lindsay didn't sit down.

"Lindsay." She said, "Why are you here?" 

"Well, why is anyone here? I mean the likelihood of existence is really small so it's in fact-"

"I mean here," Lindsay quickly interrupted, "in my spot."

"Your spot?" Barbara raised an eyebrow, "We live on the streets, you take what you get."

"I have slept here for the past month." Lindsay replied, her voice level and deadly, "Every single night."

"Only a month? How long have you been out here?" Barbara continued being friendly and Lindsay wasn't sure if she were comforted by it or just wanted to punch her. Hell, she was kinda pretty. Blond waves that were pulled up into a half bun, eyeliner and lipstick, wearing a denim jacket and slim fit jeans tucked into her boots.

"Two and a half years." Lindsay replied. She still remembered the date. Every time she saw a calendar, she took the time to work it out.

This caused an actual emotion from Barbara, a frown.

"Seriously?" Her voice was laced with skepticism. Lindsay shrugged and nodded and Barbara leant back against the wall. "Cool."

The two stayed in some kind of stand off. Lindsay still trying to judge her standing in this situation. Barbara simply watched her. Eventually, Lindsay sighed and stepped forward. She sat down, her side brushing against Barbara's. The blonde's smile only grew wider at this.

"Heeey," she nudged Lindsay, "welcome to the shit hole."

* * *

"And by some miracle, we became friends. Close friends-"

" _'_ _ Gal pals' _ ." Kerry supplied, quotation marks and all.

* * *

Lindsay walked straight ahead, eyes fixated on her phone. Barbara had said to meet her somewhere further up. She was off, probably seducing some poor man somewhere to get them both food for the day. Lindsay was apprehensive at first, Barbara's world was very different from her's. Barbara had a soft face, an innocent look. She helped people along the street; she cleaned drives in winter; helped people wash clothes; asked around houses if they needed someone to wash their car. She got by with odd jobs and helping the community.

Lindsay had gotten by with got by with skilled fingers, slipping into pockets and around wrists and cradling money and treasure. She stole from stores, small tidbits but slowly getting bigger. She got by with smiles, sweet giggles. Conning people into buying her food, drink, anything. She only looked out for other street kids, anyone else was fair game. She didn't want to get Barbara involved in that but she took to it easily. Hell, she enjoyed it. Although Barb’ was more keen on business men at bars, to see how much she could get. It was a game.

The two together, was like two worlds colliding. They were managing to make it again, living in motel rooms at least once a month. They had their phones, old, shitty things but now they could keep in contact. They could make connections. They were slowly growing out, two girls with unknown pasts and uncertain futures. They were known well amongst the runaways, guardian angels for girls younger than them. The only time they fought was protect others. 

Lindsay waited as she approached the bar, looking up at the sign above the door. Barbara wasn't here yet, so she leant on the wall, phone held tightly in her two hands. She sent her a quick text, chiding her for being late. There was a bang in the alley next to the old, brick building. She ignored it. You don't check them out if you want to live.

Well, she ignored it until she heard a screech. Then she leapt to her feet, her phone shoved into her pocket and her hand drawn into a fist. She cautiously peered around the alleyway. 

Barbara's blonde hair waved furiously and she managed to hit the guy. A hit straight across the neck. But, she was only a seventeen year old girl against a man more than twice her age. It barely did a thing. And then, he took out a gun. 

Lindsay saw the same red. But this time it was all consuming, a rage, a ferocity she didn't even know herself capable of. A foot connected with his back, a hand grabbing his hair. A shot fired, a scream bounced off the wall. Lindsay felt her heart drop but allowed the adrenaline to fuel her. Her elbow connected with the back of the man's neck and her hand wrestled his for the gun. She snatched it, held it in front of her with small shaking hands.

"Look missy, I don't want no-"

Then she shot.

The recoil could have broken her wrist. Her hand flew back, the gun hitting her across the chin. She dropped the burning metal in a blind panic. She stared straight ahead. The man fell. He slumped to the floor as if boneless. Barbara stood, staring at the body. The hand she held against her stomach seemed to have loosened. The silence was more deafening than the gunshot before. Her ears  _ rang. _

_ She remembered the body. The red staining old floorboards, slowly dripping and spreading towards her. _

"Fuck, oh fuck." Barbara spoke, her non-bloodied hand held up to her mouth. Tears streaked down her face. Her voice was shrill and panicked, her eyes were wide. "You just killed him, fuck he's fucking- fuck."

Lindsay wasn't sure what spurred her. The same insane will to stay alive all those years to go and all those years to come, perhaps. The instinct that told her to pick up the gun, to grab Barbara and just run. The instinct that lead them for miles, two terrified teenage girls running from sirens that constantly haunted them from the distance.

When they finally collapsed, Barbara struggled to text for help and Lindsay stared at nothing. It set in now. Now she wasn't worried for her life. Now she wasn't responsible for Barbara's too. She couldn't even hear what Barbara was saying. It was all blurred in her ears, words she no longer recognised. Then Barbara was talking to her. She was pulling her close. The blood staining both of their clothes, their warmth mingling in the cold, wintry night. Barbara's eyes were barely illuminated by the distant light of a street-lamp. Moths flew around it.

Lindsay didn't register anything until the young teen shadowed out the light. They wore an oversized hoodie, a bag slung on their back. Their shoes were scuffed and worn but their jeans fit well and their hoodie was clean. Lindsay didn't even hesitate to point the gun at them. Both Barbara and the kid startled.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Barbara pushed Lindsay's wrist down. The teen stared on in horror, hands raised in a second. "Caleb's here to help, it's okay!" Lindsay, despite everything, trusted Barbara. She lowered the gun. Barbara took it from her hands. It was flung somewhere in the dark.

"Fuck, Barb'" Caleb muttered, breathless as they walked forwards. They were shaky on their feet, hands clearly trembling even as they lowered them.

"Sorry Caleb but we're both a bit fucked up right now." Barbara snapped at him, glaring. They smiled, small and nervous as they pulled another box from their bag.

"Sit down, shirt off." They ordered. Caleb sat and Barbara sat facing them. Lindsay watched as she removed her jacket, then the top underneath it. She winced as it pulled at the already sticky blood. Every hair on her skin stuck up in the harsh cold. "Wrap the jacket around yourself a bit, don't freeze to death on me." Caleb added.

"I'll try." Barbara rolled her eyes but did so anyway, pulling the jacket around her shoulders like a blanket. Caleb scowled at the wound, examining it carefully.

"Gonna need to pull the bullet out. Anaesthesia?" They asked. Barbara nodded. "Hey, can you get it? Front pocket." Lindsay followed the instructions mutely. She didn't recall much from any of this, only what Barbara had repeated to her. She just remembered thinking nothing, seeing but not registering. She remembered vague touches, soft words as Caleb analysed her, groaning when they couldn't rouse any response from her. She remembered she didn't sleep that night.

* * *

"You knew Caleb before?" Jon asked. Lindsay smiled, head resting on her hands.

"Yeah, he was in the business as a medic already." She said, choosing not to go into further detail. "It's funny how these things work."

"I'm still amazed you were into all this so young." Jon admitted. Lindsay laughed and Kerry smirked.

"Can't all be as old as you." He commented and Jon made a shocked noise, sitting upright before loosely folding his arms in a pout.

"I was in Los Santos at eighteen." Lindsay then said, continuing with her tale.

* * *

"It's a new start!" Barbara called to her. She was cheerful, a façade but one that Lindsay was grateful for. She still felt as if she wasn't quite there. It was an odd sensation. She wasn't excited for much of anything, as if the adrenalin had been sucked from her. Both her and Barbara's birthday's had passed and she didn't feel much of anything. But now, they were adults. They could take on the world. And there was only one place that would accept a murderer and her partner in crime with criminal records at their backs and guns strapped to their thighs.

"Los Santos is literally one of the biggest shit holes on earth, Barb'." Lindsay said, sighing. Barbara took her hand anyway.

"And we're going!" She exclaimed. She pulled her along, through the empty streets at the edge of the town. No one looked twice at the two girls with their faces hidden by baggy hoods.

The train station was old and grey. Marked by a large sign, and metal fence. They walked through the car park, car left by owners. Some to never return. Barbara passed their tickets to the woman at the gate. She was young and bubbly, smiling at them and greeting them friendlily. Her smile barely dropped when she saw their location. She looked at the two, at their young faces.

"Good luck." She told them, hanging the tickets back. "Be wary of the streets, gangs control most the town. Two other girls passed through recently, they seem to be making a name for themselves. Arryn and Kara. If you see them, tell them Steffie sent you." Barbara and Lindsay stared at her for a moment. There was a realisation, right then, that maybe the world wouldn't always be out to get them. That nothing was what it first seemed.

It was shattered as Barbara murmured a 'thank you', and grabbed Lindsay's arm, pulling her away. Lindsay staggered but followed her to the platform, being pushed to sit on one of the benches. Barbara vanished for a moment and came back with two cups of coffee, passing one to Lindsay before seating herself. She pulled her legs up against her chest, breath mixing with the steam of the coffee. The world was coated in grey: grey clouds, grey light, grey concrete floor, grey concrete walls. Then, she turned to Barbara in her oversized hoodie. Her blonde hair barely leaking out over her shoulders, her eyes bright against the world and red cheeks puffing as she sighed. Lindsay looked at her own skin and saw grey.

It wasn't long until the train came in, a lazy robotic voice announcing its arrival. Barbara grabbed Lindsay's wrist, pulling her up with a smile. She looked to the braking train and the back to Lindsay.

"Are you ready?" She asked, softly. Lindsay could hear the promise in her voice and knew, somehow, there was no going back from this. And she was okay with that. As long as she had her blonde by her side, with her sharp wit and sharper skills, she'd be okay with anything.

"Always." Lindsay replied and Barbara's smile became wider. She led them to one of the doors, waiting for them to open. Then they slipped inside, into the empty cart. they sat in one of the corners, Barbara sat back, arms folded and legs crossed at her ankles. Her eyes carefully examined the cart for threats. Lindsay sighed, yawned, and gently tucked herself onto Barbara's shoulder. She didn't catch Barbara's surprised look at her. She was warm, and comfortable. The train was slow to start, but nobody else entered. They were alone and as Lindsay slept, Barbara stayed awake. 

By the time they left it was already late at night. Maybe morning. Both girls were too nervous to take out their phones. They passed by the beggars sat at the entrance to the station, Barbara grabbing Lindsay's arm and pulling her close. Lindsay glanced upwards, she could see a building burning in the distance. The smoke rose in huge, dark clouds, engulfing the sky above it. She watched the flickering flames for a moment. Barbara followed her line of sight, mouth opening very slightly. She could hear the sirens in the distance, the sound of gunshots. She shook her head and pulled Lindsay away. She took them into the city, ducking through alleys. She had a hand on her thigh, cool metal beneath her fingers.

"We should stop here." Lindsay spoke, softly and Barbara turned to her. She checked the area. It was closed off, a building's roof hungover the top. A wall separated the area from the rest of the alley. There was no windows able to view in. Barbara nodded to Lindsay, carefully dropping down her bag as she finally released her grip on Lindsay's arm. They unrolled their sleeping bag, they weren't able to afford two with what money they had. They'd been sleeping under their jackets for so long together, being closer didn't matter. It was warm. That mattered.

"Do you want me to keep watch?" Barbara asked, sitting down in the sleeping bag. Lindsay was already in, leaning lazily against the wall.

"I slept on the train, you get some sleep." She told her, ruffling the brown hair. Barbara nodded, too tired to argue. She shuffled the rest of the way into the sleeping bag. Lindsay sat up a bit straighter. She brushed her hair out and messed with the things in her bag. She watched Barbara's eyes finally flicker shut. She felt her breathing slow. She smiled and gently ran the back of her fingers across her cheek. 

She stayed awake through the night, wasting hours with silly doodles on the wall and trying silly voices. She'd become an expert at amusing herself over the years. Some part of her held onto that childlike innocence she had lost at such an early age. It was really the best thing that had come out of this. She had no education, she still struggled with maths, she hadn't had a proper job, she was always untidy, she had no money. The only thing she really had was two charges for murder. And Barbara. 

Barbara, with her cold eyes and yet burning warmth. With her quick humour, her wide smiles. With her hair that lit up and shone against the sun as she laughed against the skyline of the city. She was her common sense, the one who lead their charge against the world. Lindsay would probably be dead without her. Maybe by her own hand. She finally shuffled down into the sleeping bag, in front of Barbara's face. She tapped her nose, smiling as blue eyes slowly blinked open.

"Nice reflexes." She said, and Barbara sighed.

"Next time, I'll punch you right in the face. Just for you." She said, sitting up. Lindsay waved from within the sleeping bag, only able to see the barest hints of dawn in the gentle lightening of the sky. 

"Cool, we need toothbrushes." Lindsay muttered. Her eyes slid shut and she heard Barbara laugh.

"You need sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She said. Lindsay nodded, close to Barbara, basking in her ever present warmth. She didn't get burned by her fire, not any more. She never did in the first place. Two flames don't fight each other, they become one. And when she awoke, hours later, it was to Barbara's smiling face, the sun lighting a halo behind her.

* * *

"Here we watch Lindsay as she descends into gayness." Kerry said, grinning. Lindsay batted at him.

"As if you were any better!" She exclaimed, laughing as Kerry's eyes widened. He shook his head, trying to make words before groaning and folding his arms.

"Okay, yeah. You got me." He said and Lindsay did a small cheer. Jon smiled as he watched the two.

"You two do realise, we are all just really gay? How did we manage that?" He asked and saw the amazement enter Lindsay's eyes. She beamed suddenly, clapping her hands together and leaning forwards.

"Right, proposition." She started, "Instead of ' _ Fake _ AH Crew' we call ourselves," she waved her arms, "' _ Gay _ AH Crew'." Kerry and Jon laughed.

"How about you continue with your story?" Kerry suggested. Lindsay huffed.

"Spoilsport."

* * *

"You got the cash?" Lindsay asked, grinning with the leftover adrenalin. Barbara gave her a salute as she held up her bag of cash. Lindsay held up her own.

"This must be at least a thousand, right?" Barbara asked, pulling off the small mask covering around her eyes and nose. She shook her hair free of the hood as Lindsay peered in the bag.

"It has to be. We could buy an apartment somewhere soon." She laughed with the realisation. Barbara sat on their small camping stool. They'd grown their little hidey hole over the months. They had a small awning over their sleeping bag (still one) and even had a mattress. Then they had a table and two chairs. They could even afford to keep their phones running, now.

"Not yet." Barbara said, handing her money to Lindsay. She spread it to the table, beginning the slow process of counting it. Barbara verified it as she placed stacks rounded with rubber bands back in the bag. Once they were done, both girls breathlessly sighed, tired but triumphant smiles across their faces.

"One thousand, five hundred and twenty three dollars." Lindsay confirmed. Barbara couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it. She took a stack of a hundred out of the bag, splitting it vaguely in half and passing one to Lindsay.

"We're going to eat like queens." Barbara said, waving her half. She put it on the table as she climbed up the wall, hiding the bag in the usual place, around the boards of a boarded up window. They had checked inside, to see if it was liveable. There were more rats in there than outside.

"I say we get Chinese." Lindsay suggested, with a casual wave of her hand. "With all the extras, maybe some stuff to store. We should get a freezer or something." She continued rambling. Barbara rolled her eyes at her.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Linds'," Barbara motioned around her, "but we live in a fucking alleyway." Lindsay flicked her hand dismissively as she stood up.

"Mean." She told her, taking the lead as they walked out of the alleyway.

It wasn't long to the nearest store. They'd spent at least ten minutes looking at the menu and picking out what they wanted. They gave up on keeping it under $30 within the first two. They placed their order and then had forty-five minutes to spare before it would all be done. And that's how they ended up walking down the street. Barbara skipped ahead, a wide smile on her face as she sang lyrics she'd heard on a radio a few days ago. Lindsay walked behind, smiling peacefully at the sight. Cars drove past them without a second thought as the sky burst into vibrant colours, lighting up the streets with gold.

They ended up circling back around to the store, sitting down in the seats after. Barbara leant on Lindsay's shoulder, mouth falling open as she lazily dozed. The store was quiet. They could hear cars outside and the sound of chatter in a language they didn't understand from the kitchen but besides that, quiet.

Until the door opened, bell ringing as two people entered, smiling at each other as one held the door open. Lindsay watched them, carefully, trying to analyse whether or not they could be a threat. One was a dirty blonde and the other black haired. Both observed the room quickly, with cold eyes before seeming to deem it safe. The store clerk came forwards, smiled at the two as they leant onto the counter.

“We'll have our usual, please.” The blonde said, with a happy smile. The clerk nodded as the girls passed over money. Lindsay noticed it was already a precise amount. Then, the two sat down across from them, chatting about something that had been on television recently. Lindsay wouldn't know, how rare it was to watch a screen besides her phone nowadays. Barbara stirred slightly on Lindsay's shoulder, peering up at her through the waves of her hair. Lindsay smiled at her, reassuringly, and she nodded, shut her eyes again. It didn't take long for Lindsay to take out her phone, begin playing a game on there. 

It was a little while until their food was ready. Both pairs were called up at the same time. Lindsay nudged Barbara, letting her stay seated as she stood to collect the bag of food. Barbara was rubbing her eyes when Lindsay turned back to her, slowly pushing herself from the seat. Lindsay met her halfway, taking her hand to lead her outside. Barbara was still waking up as they got half way down the street.

“Hey, wait up!” Someone called. Lindsay paused, glanced around. She didn't know they were speaking to her until she saw the pair, waving their arms and jogging over. It took every ounce of control she had to not unstrap the knife from under her shirt. She felt Barbara tense next to her, jumping into full wakefulness. The girls stopped, barely out of breath as they held one of their bags out.

“We accidentally picked up your bag.” The blonde said, shaking the bag she was holding. Lindsay blinked at her, and then carefully opened the bag she was holding. Indeed, the contents weren't what she ordered. She laughed, swapped bags with her as Barbara rolled her eyes. The two girls didn't seem to mind, smiling also.

“I'm so sorry.” Lindsay said, and the black haired girl shook her head.

“No need.” She told her, smiling. “How's business been treating you?” Both Lindsay and Barbara startled at that comment. They were sure they'd kept themselves separate from their crimes. They knew they were becoming a known duo but not  _ them  _ personally. And, usually, you don't just ask someone how their life of crime is going. Especially in the middle of the street, over Chinese take out.

“You guys are pretty good. We stick more to the assassin jobs but what you guys are doing is cool. We need more females out here.” The blonde commented, casually. It's so bizarre, the openness that it completely caught Lindsay off guard. Barbara had to step in for her, managing to get the four moving down the street.

“Thanks! I apologise we don't know you two.” Barbara said, with her usual cheerfulness. She put on a strong front, still does. Lindsay will be forever jealous of that.

“Oh, I'm Kara.” The blonde introduced herself. She gestured towards the black haired girl, “That's Arryn.” Barbara nodded at both of them as Lindsay tried to commit the names to memory.

“I'm Barbara, that's Lindsay.” Barbara introduced them. Lindsay understands now that they should’ve probably used fake names, that their real names could have easily ruined them. It didn't though, as Barbara now teases if she brings it up. Still, the thought crosses Lindsay's  mind sometimes.

“You know, that was an impressive job you pulled off.” Kara commented, although she had her phone out now as she walked. “Especially for two people.” Barbara shrugged it off.

“Do what you can to survive, hey?” She said. Both Kara and Arryn responded with nods. Lindsay looked at the two, frowned for a moment at a vague recollection.

“You wouldn't happen to know a Steffie, right?” Lindsay spoke up. It seemed to surprise Barbara. She looked at the two as if somebody had just changed the lighting on them. It didn't compare to the surprise on the two's faces, however. It took them a moment, a few glances between them, to respond.

“You've met her?” Arryn asked, Lindsay and Barbara both nodded. “Oh, she must have been at the station. I'm glad she's been doing okay.” Lindsay hoped that too.

“So we come from the same area, just we do assassin jobs and you do robberies.” Kara said, laying it out simply, “We should ally, girl power it up.” Barbara held her hand up, halting them all as they approached their alleyway.

“Hold that thought.” She told them, before waving her hand and running down the alley. She took a leap at the wall, pulling herself over. Lindsay passed her the food before beginning to scale it herself. Kara and Arryn watched, nodded in something akin to approval. Then they climbed themselves.

In that moment, the world changed. It was one of those turning points that alter everything in a way unimaginable. Barbara stared in silence whereas Lindsay gasped, hands flying to her mouth. When the other two joined them, they froze. 

Everything was scattered, broken and strewn across the ground. Everything they'd built up had been torn down and they were stood in the ruins. Some fabric fluttered loose, fell to the floor of their small covering. The table was smashed, the insulation of the sleeping bags decorated the floor. They couldn't even see their chairs. Barbara ran, jumping up, tense hands still able to climb to the windowsill. She nearly sobbed her cry of relief when she found the bag of money. Lindsay jumped when Arryn put a hand on her shoulder.

“We'll help you find who did this.” She said, although the words weren't reassuring. Lindsay tried to smile for her anyway. Kara looked around, examining the spray paint across one of the walls. She shared a look with Arryn, and Arryn nodded in return.

“It's a gang, we've come across them before. We can help you eliminate them.” Kara said. Barbara nodded at her, fury in her eyes. Lindsay hadn't seen Barbara like this before, she looked ready to kill - like an actual criminal and not just one of two girls high off adrenalin and survival.

“We accept your alliance.” She declared, voice deadly low, “Let's destroy them.”

* * *

“And the RWBY girls were born.” Kerry said. Lindsay nodded. Her eyes were still hard from the memory, an odd look with the still red rims. Jon noticed now how her eyeliner hadn't even run.

“We were born of vengeance.” She shrugged, as if dismissing it. 

“A phoenix from the ashes.” Kerry added, which only made Lindsay laugh. It in turn made Jon laugh, and his worries about her subside. She caught her breath, wiped happy tears from her eyes this time. 

“Kerry, you writer piece of shit.” She laughed through the words. Kerry flushed as her laughter grew stronger yet again, “And now, I shall spin the tale of our victorious battle against the rival household!”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up and tell it.”

* * *

They're covered from head to toe in colour, the four of them. With guns in their hands and a new alliance formed. The building burns behind them, the warehouse of the gang. Eye for an eye, as Arryn said. There's no peace in this city and there never will be. Both Arryn and Kara are covered in blood, yet they smile as if it's just another day. Barbara isn't phased by the lives she just took. Lindsay didn't take any.

Their spray paint is across the floor. They chose codenames, made an acronym of them. ‘RWBY’. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. That was them now, they were a  _ gang _ , and this was their debut. Lindsay watched the fires dance in Barbara's eyes, a contrast of colours. Looking across, from the car where they were sat, she watched the fires herself. They climbed to the sky, grey clouds blocking out the sky. There were no stars in the night. A loud crack resounded through the air as part of the warehouse collapsed. Barbara cheered as Arryn and Kara laughed.

“We need to go, police will be here soon.” Arryn said, standing from the car. The other three followed, settling into their seats as Kara drove.

Back at the apartment - what was once just Kara and Arryn’s home but had now become all of them’s - they all seated themselves around the television. Kara was sat on her laptop, working out expenses, whilst Arryn was making sure there was no footage of them. The news was on, and they were all listening out for their story. Lindsay had already showered, her hair left to air dry on her back. She was wrapped in pyjamas and a blanket.

“Another story of gang warfare has emerged tonight.” The newscaster began. She was pretty, with red hair and black framed glasses. “A supposedly abandoned warehouse was burnt to the ground, and the calling card of ‘RWBY’ left behind.” A picture of the graffiti was displayed on the screen. Lindsay still had her red staining her nails. 

“You know, calling cards wouldn't be that bad an idea.” Kara pointed out, although none of them responded, too invested in the report.

“The gang is believed to be comprised of two already known assassins under the aliases of Weiss and Blake. Other possible members are unknown.” The reporter continued, although there were no pictures of Kara or Arryn. Barbara frowned, turned to Kara.

“We should do some robberies.” She suggested, and Lindsay recognised the jealous look in her eyes. “You know, get our names out there and everything.”

“I'm already planning one, just let me get our expenses sorted out.” Kara waved a hand dismissively, before immediately returning to typing. Arryn rolled her eyes at her.

“I think you love your expenses more than me.” She joked, smiling at her. Kara mock gasped, hand flying to her chest as she looked up at Arryn with wide eyes.

“I can't believe you'd suggest such a thing!” She exclaimed, and Barbara laughed. 

“This is Meg Turney with the breaking news.” The reporter signed off, left mostly ignored as the girls engaged in conversation. The show changed and Lindsay looked up at their clock. It was nearing four now, she was exhausted. Carefully, she wrapped the blanket around herself and manoeuvred to lie across Barbara and the sofa. Barbara startled, but smiled anyway. Her hand rest gently on Lindsay's shoulder as she continued chatting. A helicopter could be heard outside, and Lindsay found herself drifting off to the sound.

* * *

“It took off from there, really.” Lindsay shrugged, “We got pretty fucking big pretty fast. It was mostly Kara, she’s amazing at doing the whole formal stuff.”

“I was a reporter then, I remember that story coming through.” Jon said, thoughtfully. Lindsay grinned at him, turned as if to encourage him to speak more. “Meg and I actually found some photos but we kept them hidden. She was very happy to see an all girl gang.” 

“I'm glad I can keep our girlfriend happy, then.” Lindsay nodded, whilst Jon rolled his eyes. Kerry shook his head.

“I come into this soon, right?” He asked. Lindsay groaned at him.

“Maybe you shouldn't be so impatient and let me tell my story.” She said. 

“You’re just talking, right now. No story.” Kerry pointed out, his expression serious. Lindsay stared at him, silent, until he tilted his head at her, eyebrows rising in defiance.

“Just for that, I'm going to talk about more gay.”

* * *

They grew. Soon, they found themselves climbing the ladder, from runt to queens. Lindsay would walk the streets, help those in trouble. It's always important to remember your roots, even if no one else does. Barbara lived life more wildly, now. Her wardrobe had grown and she seemed to have cute new outfits for every day. Though, everything looked cute on her. Lindsay was dipping into it, but after so long with such limited money, spending so much still seemed… Bad.

They were taking out bigger names, assassin jobs and just general work. There was apparently a lot of appeal for an all female gang. They shot those who thought they could hire them just to whistle and jeer. Hell, even Lindsay was growing more numb to the killing. That didn't stop times like this, though. When they're sat together, just her and Barbara. The rest of the world no longer exists to them. The sunlight hits the hood of their car, the city is beneath them, off the cliff face. It is blinding to look at. 

“Do you ever think about it?” Lindsay asked, “These people, we're killing them without second thought now. They- They're like us, they have families, friends. We're  _ killing _ them, Babs’.” Barbara sighed, her legs swinging as she looked out at the buildings. 

“I don't see why I should.” Barbara answered. Her voice was tight, choked. She looked at the city but Lindsay could tell she wasn't really looking. Simply glaring into empty space. “They're trying to kill us.”

“We're trying to kill them.” Lindsay reminded her, deciding to copy her and just ‘ _l_ _ ook _ ’ out at the city. “How are we any better?” Barbara scoffed.

“Are you saying we should just leave them alive, let them kill us for your stupid  _ morals _ ?” She almost spat at Lindsay. Lindsay didn't rise to the argument. She just felt, tired, really. All of this took its toll on her and it seemed to cycle around endlessly until she was back where she started. She was just tired of it all.

“I'm worried about you.” She said, quietly. Barbara spun to look at her, angry in her eyes and fury in her posture. Her hand was raised, mouth open, ready to make her next point. Then she stopped, properly  _ looked _ , and the tension dropped from her body. It seemed to drop from the air itself, carried away in the wind. She sat, her mouth still open.

“Why?” She finally asked, her voice barely a whisper. Lindsay took a deep breath, letting it out through her nose. She turned to look at Barbara, finally make eye contact with those eyes she could get lost in.

“I love you.” She finally admitted. To both Barbara and herself. “It's that simple.” 

“That's the opposite of simple,” Barbara laughed, “And I love you too.” Lindsay looked at her smiling face, bright and happy, so  _ open _ that she couldn't help but smile back. Barbara reached over, pulled Lindsay into her side. Her arm squeezed tightly around Lindsay. Lindsay wrapped her arm around Barbara, a gentle laugh falling into the air. 

“This is fucking stupid.” Lindsay said, but the smile across her cheeks, how her eyes and nose crinkled, said otherwise. Barbara laughed, loudly.

“We have so many years of cuddling to catch up on,” Barbara said, as if reminding herself of it, “and they don't call me Barbara ‘ _ Cuddle _ ’man for nothing!” Lindsay rolled her eyes at her.

“They don't call you that anyway!” She exclaimed. Barbara hummed, shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't and Barbara engulfed Lindsay, the waves of her hair shielding her from the outside. She laughed into Barbara's chest and knew, for now, that they'd  be alright. 

* * *

“And then Kerry came along.”

“Hey!”

* * *

“Oh my god you are so drunk.” Arryn lamented, as Barbara leant across her shoulders. Kara briefly looks up from her phone, raises an eyebrow. Barbara opened her mouth, waved her hand, but no words actually came out. Lindsay laughed, leans over to run a hand through her hair.

“My beautiful, drunk girlfriend.” She said with a grin. Arryn laughed, the pink neon lights lighting up the curves of her face from where they shone overhead. 

“I  _ am  _ beautiful.” Barbara added as if it would be helpful. Lindsay pat her back.

“You sure are.” She said, but it was obvious she was trying to hold back her laughter at the scene. Kara looked up at her phone, looked down the alley. She frowned at the sight of a small figure, huddled up in an oversized hoodie. They were shivering, and looked awfully small. She stopped, and the others did too. Lindsay paused, confused until she saw it as well. She looked to Kara, who just looked back to her. Lindsay shook her head, walked forwards.

* * *

“And we met Kerry.” Lindsay finished.

“Wait, you're not telling the rest?” Kerry asked, surprised. Lindsay shrugged, shaking her head.

“That’s your story, not mine. We just met you.” She explained, “But, from there, Kerry got integrated in our gang. He didn't run heists, so we didn't ruin our  _ ‘all female’ _ appeal, but he worked behind the scenes, mostly with Kara and I.” Kerry nodded, in agreement.

“Is RT the next bit?” He asked. Lindsay smiled, nodded.

“Of course.”

* * *

“I just got a call.” Kara announced as she walked into the living room. The four currently lounging looked up. Kara took no time in walking forwards, ending up flopped into their massive armchair. She held her phone half out of her hand, blew her frazzled hair out of her face. Barbara gave her an inquisitive look, leant forwards in her seat.

“Not the usual call, then?” Arryn asked. Kara groaned and finally dropped her phone onto the carpeted floor.

“It was a business offer.” She said, “Not a ‘hey do this job for us’ business offer.” She shut her eyes, took a deep breath before she finally spoke again. “It was a call from  _ Rooster Teeth _ .” The four has a variety of expressions. Kerry immediately jumped to shock, disbelief as his mouth hang open. Barbara and Lindsay shared looks, having heard the name but never really seen more besides their news channel. Arryn seemed a lot more concerned than the rest of them.

“So what, is it an interview or something?” Barbara asked.

“Nope.” Kara popped the ‘p’, “It was a ‘join our network of criminals’ offer.” 

Lindsay frowned, “They have a network of criminals?” Kerry turned to her in shock, whereas Arryn and Kara seemed to understand to clear confusion Barbara and Lindsay were currently suffering through. Arryn quickly pulled up her tablet, instead displaying information onto the TV instead.

“Rooster Teeth are a well-known network, mostly television based. They host lots of shows, including news and comedy. However, it’s a front for a much bigger network underneath, founded by a gang that became something much bigger. It’s not been unknown for them to take other criminals under their wing.” Arryn explained, flicking through some pictures she had saved. “They practically rule Los Santos, especially with the Fakes.” That was a name both Lindsay and Barbara knew.

“Wait, so if this is so well known, why haven’t the police stopped them yet?” Lindsay asked. Kerry laughed, as if it was supposed to be common knowledge. Even if his laugh was insulting her, Lindsay smiled at it. Kerry was still getting comfortable with them.

“One of the founders is head of police!” He exclaimed, “It’s actually a really well thought out system.” Lindsay’s eyes widened at that. She knew the police force was corrupted but to that level? It was a surprise. Barbara tilted her head, brows furrowed at the new information.

“Doesn't this mean that we would be far safer with them rather than against them?” She asked. Kara sighed, nodded.

“I mean, the problem with the deal is that it seems too ‘no strings attached’. There’s always a catch but I can’t  _ find one _ .” She said, explaining it plainly for them. Anybody who had been in the criminal world longer than a week knew that deals rarely came without anything behind the scenes. Sometimes, like in the case of the RWBY girls (and guy) it was that they could be beneficial to each other. But this was more than that - how would they be any use to a company that much bigger than them?

“Did they send anything on paper?” Arryn asked, “A contract of sorts?” 

“They said we’d get one soon.” Kara said, “They didn't elaborate on the  _ soon _ , though.” All of them went quiet as they tried to understand this information. They were well-known enough that people would notice if they disappeared - but would anyone care? In a city where you can be in the top spot for years or a day, they'd just go unnoticed in the tide. Lindsay had always hoped that when she died, she'd have people to mourn her. Looking around the room, she realised she would do anything to protect this. To protect each other.

When the contract came, they all read it over in depth. Each one of them, for hours. There was no fine print, there were no bad sides. They would have to run jobs by new people to ensure no allies were being harmed but that was pretty much it. Hell, they were even offering some more people who'd be willing to help out behind, and in front, of the scenes. They sat down, had what must have been the most formal  _ meeting  _ they'd ever had.

They accepted.

* * *

“So, did anything change?” Jon asked. Lindsay looked at Kerry, with slightly pinched lips. He shrugged and she turned back to Jon, offering a shrug of her own.

“Not really.” She said, “We got our own space for work, and met a few of the people you know now. That was it, honestly.” 

“From here on out it's pretty much just the Lindsay Jones relationship segment.” Kerry helpfully added. Lindsay glared at him from under the bangs of her hair. Kerry gave her the most innocent look he could manage. 

“In the end, I can only really take us up to the forming of the crew. Everybody else holds the rest of the story.” She held a hand out to Kerry as she spoke. 

“But she can describe how she got involved in what is arguably the most dangerous relationship in the city.” Kerry teased. 

Jon scoffed, “It's the start to a bad joke. An assassin, a mercenary and four gang members walk into a bar.” Kerry laughed.

“And then they fucked.” Kerry finished. 

“Except Steffie.” Lindsay reminded him.

“Except Steffie.”

* * *

“Look, all we're doing is going out, being pretty, and meeting contacts. It'll be  _ fine _ .” Barbara encouraged her as she carefully arranged Lindsay's hair. Lindsay rolled her eyes, letting Barbara take the brush out of her hand to quickly smooth out some hair. Lindsay watched her do so in the mirror.

“I don't know if you forgot but they are in fact some of the most dangerous people in the city, Barbara.“ She stopped, her mind immediately coming to worst case scenarios. “What if they're homophobic?!”

“Eh, I'll just shoot them.” Barbara shrugged. She let Lindsay's hair drop once more, grinning at her appearance in the mirror. “See, you look great-”

“Barb’ we can't just  _ kill them _ !” Lindsay cut her off. Barbara huffed.

“We're in Los Santos, I'm pretty fucking sure we can.” She said. Lindsay groaned and shook her head but didn't have an actual response to that. They could very well just kill people they don't like. That didn't mean they  _ should _ . It was a concept they both had yet to grasp, honestly. But hey, the population of rapists and paedophiles had decreased a shit ton since they got in the city! Even if Kara had told them to ' _chill the fuck out_ ' with the killing because she could only protect them so much.

“Oh fuck, we're going to be late.” Lindsay exclaimed, leaping up and grabbing Barbara's wrist. Barbara laughed loudly as she was dragged outside, the sound blending into the city sky. It had been raining and the city lights reflected in the side walk, a hazy dream of what the world could be. Barbara jumped on her motorbike, passing the helmet she managed to grab to Lindsay. The other she put on herself, bundling her hair up inside it. She then buckled up Lindsay’s and jumped onto the bike, swinging her leg over casually. Lindsay sat slightly more carefully, wrapping her arms around Barbara’s waist and burying her head in her neck (as well as the helmet allowed.) Barbara laughed, the sound flowing across Lindsay’s body. 

“Holding on tight enough?” She asked, turning slightly towards Lindsay. Lindsay looked up at her, smiled.

“As if you don't love it.” She retorted, and Barbara laughed again. The sound was pure against the pollution of the streets, a crystalline ringing amongst screams. 

“You know it.” She finally said, breath caught and positioning regained. Before Lindsay could think up a response, she'd slammed the accelerator. Lindsay made a startled cry which transformed into a loud, unashamed laugh. The wind blew the hair that wasn't under her helmet. It was one of her favourite feelings - Barbara's too. However Barbara was kind enough to not let her hair blow in Lindsay's face. They weaved amongst cars, under the street-lights of the highway with little regard for rules. Only those that would cause harm were obeyed. Once they reached a more open road Barbara yelled into the night, nobody around to tell them they couldn't. Lindsay grinned, watching the yellows reflect off her helmet. They pulled off the main road, onto the mountain track. It wasn't long before they were ditching the bike. It was safe amongst the small collection of cars there. Barbara took Lindsay's hand, pulling them both up the track to the mountain's peak. There was the growing sound of talking, music. They shared a smile.

“We thought you weren't going to make it!” Arryn and Kara greeted them on the slope. The two were also dressed up, hair done neatly and wearing complementary dresses. Barbara pulled Lindsay in close, threw the pair a lopsided grin.

“Love waits for no one, girls.” She said, her voice far too serious to be taken seriously. Kara rolled her eyes, groaning. She turned, began to lead them up the mountain.

“Please don't let your gayness interrupt  _ work _ .” She reminded them. Barbara hummed contemplatively. Kara glanced backwards, glaring over her shoulder. “That was not a challenge. Or a request, for that matter.” 

“Look okay, theoretically speaking-”

“Oh god no, save that talk for Gavin.” Lindsay interrupted her this time, eyes wide. Barbara took one look at her face and almost keeled over with laughter. 

“You can laugh but she has a point.” Arryn mentioned, lightly. Barbara shook her head, still laughing as they approached the main party. Nobody paid much attention to their arrival. Lindsay wasn't complaining, even if she expected a bit more dramatics. Everybody just seemed to be sat around, drinking and chatting. There appeared to be some impromptu karaoke going on. It didn't take long for the girls to split, finding other things to do. Lindsay stood alone for a while, drinking a cocktail she got from the makeshift bar.

“Fancy meeting you here.” A familiar voice said from beside her. Lindsay jumped, turned to see purple hair, and sharp eyes hidden behind glasses. She smiled.

“Meg Turney, a pleasant surprise.” She greeted. The two had never spoken directly until now. Their schedules always seemed to clash somehow or another. But, both had heard of each other. Meg reported on RWBY and Lindsay watched her reports. She was, probably her favourite reporter in RT. Though, the other female reporter, Ashley was still pretty great. And pretty. 

“So, how is RWBY coming along now? It's been a long time since I did my first report on you guys.” Meg said, smiling her usual coy smile. The one downside of reporters, they always had the energy  _ to _ smile. Lindsay would just die a painful death. A painful death with a smile permanently scarred onto her cheeks.

“Honestly, it's great! We go by CRWBY now, if you're referring to all of us though. Having guys behind the scenes is such a help.” Lindsay said, slipping into a happy and friendly persona. Meg nodded, her smile more genuine now.

“Tell me about it, this company would be dead without our behind the scenes crew.” Meg said, and she laughed afterwards. Lindsay joined in, because you could only see the Fake AH Crew in action a limited amount of time before you realised that. The two ended up chatting, for quite some time. They exchanged drinks, and Lindsay certainly approved of Meg’s tastes. Even when Barbara joined the two of them, everything seemed natural. It was slotting the circle block into the circle hole. Everything felt like it was meant to be. And when Meg gave them her number at the end of the night, their contacts were in each other's phones before they left. 

* * *

“So this was before Meg was with us?” Jon asked, and Lindsay nodded. Grinning, she pat Jon on his uninjured shoulder.

“Yep! We’re the best, I'm afraid.” She told him, playfully and have a nonchalant shrug along with it. Jon raised an eyebrow at her. His hair fell in his face, and it immediately ruined the effect. Lindsay laughed at him.

“That didn't happen.” He said, firmly as Kerry pushed Jon’s hair back behind his ear. Lindsay shook her head, gave him a devious smile.

“Of course it didn't.” She said, “Anyway, we discussed dating.” 

* * *

“Have you ever considered polyamory?” Barbara asked. Lindsay would consider it out of the blue, except it really wasn't. They were having a girl’s day out with Meg, just the three of them. They were in a small café, it was pretty, soft pastels. Outside, rain pattered down on the pavements. The world outside was blurred through the water as it twisted down, forming patterns on the glass. Lindsay wasn't looking outside, she was looking at the girls in front of her. Barbara, her hair a radiant blonde in the lights, eyes a stark blue. And Meg, in all of her model glory, with her purple hair curled over her shoulders (she’d been talking about dying it again) and her careful brown eyes. She wasn't wearing her glasses at the moment, she was amazing with or without them. Obviously, the name ‘ _ Dollface _ ’ was well deserved.

“I can’t say I haven’t.” Meg said, casually, “Am I supposed to interpret this as an offer?” She asked, afterwards. Barbara looked to Lindsay, who looked back. With a tilt of her head, Lindsay responded with a one shoulder shrug. Barbara nodded, turned back to Meg.

“Yes.” She stated. She left it at that, as Meg pursed her lips, shut her eyes to think. Under the table, Lindsay reached over. She rest her hand on Barbara’s thigh, gave it a gentle squeeze. Barbara turned to her with a grateful smile. Once Meg’s eyes reopened, both Lindsay and Barbara snapped back to attention. She was smiling at them, a new shyness in it.

“I want to take that offer.” Meg said, with a nod of her head. “I want to see if this works.” She then elaborated. Barbara spun to look at Lindsay, grinning before pulling her in for a kiss. Lindsay laughed into it, pressing back. Barbara finally sat back, only to lean towards Meg instead. Meg rolled her eyes, reached forward to meet Barbara's lips over the table. Lindsay smiled. A warm feeling bubbled in her chest. Having expected jealousy - it was a nice surprise to instead feel affection. Lindsay knew then, that she would do anything to make sure these two girls were,  _ are,  _ happy. Especially when Meg finally broke off, only to drag Lindsay over too. 

Coughing, a waitress interrupted them. She was smiling too.

* * *

“So we became a threesome.” Lindsay declared. She then paused, thinking of something. “Next I believe is the formation of the B-Team.”

“It was more me and Lindsay, though.” Kerry admitted. At Lindsay's stare he amended, “Lindsay and  _ I _ .” Lindsay nodded to approve the change. 

“Grammar gets you places, Kerry!” She exclaimed. 

“At least I finished school.” He pointed out.

“All the more reason for you to be able to use it, motherfucker!” Her tone remained perfectly chipper. 

Kerry waved his hand, “Just continue your story.”

* * *

“So, Geoff!” Michael yelled across the room, his head tilted back over the sofa. “I have an idea!” Jack snorted.

“That's a bad sign.” She quipped. Michael rolled his eyes, made an huff of agitation. Geoff turned from the kitchen's counter, holding his newly filled glass. He took a sip of it, resting back against marbled counters. He raised an eyebrow, prompting Michael to continue. 

“What if-”

“You sound like Gavin!” Lindsay interrupted and Michael shot her a quick middle finger.

“What if we had a second team?” Michael finished. “A team nobody knew about so if we got in trouble then they can kick ass.” Geoff seemed contemplative, looking up towards the ceiling. A silence fell across the room. It was only Michael, Jack, Geoff and Ryan. Although, at the time, Ryan wasn't comfortable enough to speak around her and would instead watch with an amused expression. They didn't have the penthouse, back then. Instead, it was Geoff's house they met and currently resided in.

“Where would we get one?” Geoff asked, “I don't see many willing volunteers.” Michael groaned.

“Okay, yeah, I can see that.” He said. Nobody spoke again, and Lindsay was left to dwell with her thoughts for a moment.

“I could do it.” She threw caution to the wind, “After all, I have experience, connections - I'm the  _ perfect _ candidate for the job.” Geoff and Jack shared a look, the two so entwined with their decision making. Finally Geoff shrugged. 

“Sure.” He decided. “Let's have a second team.” 

“Yeah, go Lindsay!” Michael exclaimed as he reached over to high five her. She met his hand with a loud ‘ _ clap _ ’. Jack chuckled as she looked back down at her book. “Dude, that means you work for us now! How fucking cool is that?!”

“She doesn't yet. We'll still have to sort some stuff out. Plus, to be a team, you need more than one person.” Jack said, listing on her fingers. “And I assume you'll still be with CRWBY?”

“Of course. I mean, at this point us RWBY girls are just for show. It'll be nice to do some actual work again.” Lindsay explained. It was true, at that point. Both Kara and Arryn had slipped slightly more into a ‘normal’ life since they got together. The four of them still pulled missions together, but not as frequently now. The rest of CRWBY dealt with most of the minor issues, as well. The RWBY girls were called back when some serious shit needed dealing with. Or when a statement needed to be made. 

“It could definitely be arranged. But, who else would make up the team?” Jack followed up. Lindsay had to think for a moment, and Jack interrupted, “You can look at our current recruits, see if there’s anyone you’d like?” 

Lindsay shook her head, “No,” She started, giving Jack a thankful smile anyway, “I’d rather build this team myself.” She declared, and her grin was determined now. Jack gave her a knowing smile, because Lindsay’s look was one she recognised - one she was very familiar with.

“Just, run people by me first.” Geoff lazily gestured with his hand. Lindsay gave him a thumbs up over the sofa.

“Of course!” She said, just as lazily. Michael made a small laugh, rolling his eyes.

“You guys are dumb.” He just said. Lindsay blew him a kiss as Jack chuckled, lifting her book back up once more. “You want to play some games?” He then asked Lindsay, leaning forward to grab one of the controllers off the table. Lindsay laughed, leaning forward to grab one. 

* * *

“I was expecting something more dramatic.” Jon admitted, when Lindsay paused her speaking. She threw her head back, laughing loudly at the statement.

“Jon, when have we ever been dramatic?” She said, grinning at him. She probably would have thrown her arm around him if he weren't injured. Jon just shook his head at her, exchanging a look with Kerry. 

“When do you want the list by?” Jon asked, and Lindsay laughed again. She finally recovered, sitting up properly and rubbing at her eyes. Her ponytail was falling out in wisps around her face, the dyed strands bright in their colour. She pushed them back, grinning.

“Anyway, it’s all gay from here on out.” She said, and it was clearly something she was proud of. 

“The relation has to go from three to five somehow.” Kerry muttered. Lindsay turned her sly grin on him.

“Oh, when we finally get Elyse it’s gonna be six.” She said. Jon raised an eyebrow.

“Isn't she already with FakeHaus?” He asked, curiously. Lindsay nodded.

“Yeah, but we’re negotiating. Meg’s with you, after all.” Her explanation was simple. Jon nodded and Lindsay quickly added, “She has expressed interest, we aren't just, like, stalking her. She does actually want to join our  ménage à whatever. Also, we have another date night this weekend!”

“Continue with the story.” Kerry interrupted, quickly holding his hand up. Lindsay stuck her tongue out, but continued anyway.

* * *

“Have you guys seriously not met Mica?” Meg asked, shock in her voice. She was lying across the sofa, one leg perched upwards to rest her book on it. She stared at them behind her glasses, hair falling around in its pretty waves. They were in their shared apartment. It was small, quaint, but it had a bed big enough to fit them all - which was amazing. Barbara was currently on her phone, and she had looked up to pay full attention to the conversation. Lindsay sat next to her on the floor, lying against Meg’s current sofa. The television was on, although none of them really watched it.

“Nope, heard her name once or twice.” Barbara answered, shrugging. She looked up through her hair at Meg, and Meg looked down at her.

“Isn't she that really badass mercenary?” Lindsay asked, because that’s what she remembered. Apparently born into the business, she had quite the well-known father, and took up the criminal traits herself. “I've heard her name thrown around a bit around RT.”

“She’s a good friend of the company, especially the Fakes.” Meg explained. She held her phone out over the two’s heads. There was a picture of a girl with dark skin and dark brown hair that faded into a light purple. She had a cheeky grin, and was pointed to what looked like Meg in the background of the photo, as she was turned away over a sniper. “Also a bitch.” Meg added but she was laughing as she said it.

“So, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Lindsay asked. Meg drew her phone back, resting it back in her lap. She smirked.

“If you’re okay with it. I feel like this relationship could use some more danger.” She said, and Barbara made a small, snorting laugh before covering her face. Meg rolled her eyes, pet her blonde hair. Watching the two, Lindsay smiled.

“We can meet her for a date, if you want.” Lindsay said, before the two got sidetracked. Meg pursed her lips.

“What if that date was right now?” She asked. 

“What?” 

“As in, I literally just text her to come over for a movie date with my two, beautiful girlfriends.” Meg said, sounding not at all guilty. No, she even shrugged for effect. She didn't have an ounce of guilt in her body. That had Barbara in full out laughter, looking at the three of them. Lindsay and Barbara were in pyjamas, Meg in her ‘pyjama-undies’ (as she liked to call them.) Outside, the sky was in that twilight, that time before night but just past the day. It was around eight.

“So we’re having a movie night?” Barbara took away from that. “With a potential bachelorette?” Lindsay laughed at Barbara’s earnestly joy-filled expression. Meg smiled, warm and full of affection. She leant forward, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Oh yeah.” She nodded, sitting back up straight. It was at that moment, the doorbell rang. The three girls looked up, but it was Barbara who stood, skipping over to the door. Meg rolled over, pushing herself up on the couch so she could peek into the doorway. 

“Hello, you must be Mica, I'm Barbara, it's super nice to meet you-” Barbara continued her introduction as Lindsay watched. Mica was eyeing Barbara with amusement but Lindsay could already see fondness in her look. Lindsay waved around the corner and Mica returned it with one of her own. 

“Welcome to the party!” Meg called from the sofa.  

“I feel welcomed!” Mica replied. Somehow, within the next hour, the four became a mess of limbs on the sofa. Arms hung over the back, the front, the sides and if feeling ever came back to Lindsay's arm from where it was cradled beneath Barbara that would be great. They'd laughed together, hell, even cried (it was a Disney movie, for fuck’s sake) and there was plenty of popcorn and pizza to clean up in the morning. 

And when they moved their cuddle pile to the bed, Mica followed.

* * *

“That was fast.” Jon said, sounding surprised in his statement. Lindsay shrugged but she smiled.

“You have to be, don’t you? If you aren't, you might lose the chance in this city.” She said, stating what they all knew to be basic fact, “Anything could happen. Like a job could go horribly wrong and you get shot in the shoulder and hit the fucking deck.” She finished, and was smirking at the end. Jon groaned, leaning his head forward so his hair hid his face. Kerry smiled and reached over, gently patting his back. Lindsay knelt over laughing, brushing loose strands of hair back behind her ear so she could peer up at Jon.

“Don’t worry, she gets her ass kicked too.” Kerry whispered. Lindsay scoffed.

“That is a lie, I haven’t got my ass kicked in my life. And I just told you my life story, so fuck you.” Lindsay countered. 

“She has.” Kerry whispered again. Jon smiled as Lindsay faked a gasp. 

“Ignoring Kerry,” She gently pushed him away, “That is pretty much it. There’s a bit more with Steffie, of course, but that’s actually _with_ Steffie so that’s her bit.” She waved her arms around, talking quickly in her excitement. “So we’ll just include that in her’s rather than mine, I mean, it’s only more gay so it’s not there’s any change there, oh but do you want to hear about our latest date because we went to the fairground and it was  _ amazing _ , no offence to you guys but it tops hanging out in this musty old closet.”

“You’re going to tell us anyway.” Kerry said. Lindsay just grinned at him before launching into the tale.

* * *

The ocean glistened underneath them. Elyse was peering through the telescope, looking out over the water with a smile. All the others were crowded around her, looking at boats and the sky. Steffie smiled, took a few steps back to snap a picture of them all on her phone. Elyse stepped back from the telescope only to have Lindsay jump back in, Barbara shouting a small ‘Hey!’ and pushing her so she could see.

“Ladies, we have plenty of money to look through the telescope.” Meg said, throwing her arm around the two’s shoulders. Mica laughed, taking her phone out as she checked her messages.

“We could  _ buy _ the telescope, fuck, we could buy the pier.” She suggested, using her free hand to gesture her point. Steffie shook her head, placing her phone back in her jacket pocket. As they began to bicker about whether buying the pier would actually be of any help to any of them, or whether they could get away with it without their respective bosses kicking their asses, they managed to cycle through each of them so they could all look through the telescope. A speedboat broke the sound of the night, leaving a slice across the water as it sped into the night. Elyse frowned, watching it go.

“If that was one of the guys I am going to blow up their boat.” She declared, folding her arms. 

“I thought we made a pact to not bring our weapons this time?” Steffie said. The others stared back at her blankly, before simultaneously opening their mouths with excuses. Meg got in there first.

“Steffie, we’re all certified killers with bounties on our heads and you expect me to not have this sweet gun on me?” As she spoke she pulled the small custom weapon from where it was attached to her stocking. She spun it around her finger, the purple shining in the light and the jewels sparkling. 

“Okay, I only brought my handgun, Elyse was the one who brought grenades.” Lindsay held her palm out flat towards Elyse. Elyse threw her hand out, turning to Lindsay with a shocked expression.

“You told me to!” She reminded her. Lindsay shrugged.

“I like to be prepared.” She defended.

“You like to be a prick.” Barbara corrected. Lindsay hummed, nodded in agreement.

“Don’t worry Steff’,” Mica took one of Steffie’s hands, pulling her towards the ramps, “at least this way you can be our helpless damsel in distress!” The four of them laughed, following the two up the ramps of the pier. There were some small groups, talking, taking pictures. Some were smoking weed and Lindsay wafted the air away from her. She never could stand the smell of it. When they reached the top, to the long bridge, they could see their destination across from them. Twinkling lights marked the ferris wheel, slowly turning against the artificial night. It towered over everything, a statement even from this distance. When Elyse saw it she grinned, her step faltering as she stopped to look. The others smiled, a few of them sparing her a glance as well as the wheel, warm feelings in their chests despite the chill of the wind. The moment passed as Lindsay broke into a run, laughing as the others all shouted after her, heavy feet hitting against the stones. Their shrill, joy filled cries blended into one. 

They didn't bother with the main entrance, instead ducked down the side of the large blue building. The rush of the roller-coaster lifted their hair as it roared above them. Meg laughed, grinning at the feeling. As they walked they all continued to look around, eyes taking in every detail. They’d all been here many times before but it never stopped feeling magical. It was an atmosphere that was so rare in the city, one where you actually felt  _ safe _ . They let themselves be dragged to the roller coaster first, Mica leading the way with a confident stride in her step. Steffie paused them all at the entrance, blocking them from entering.

“Right, is everyone’s phones and money in a secure location?” She asked, “If not, give them to me.” She held her hand out. Mica made a show of zipping up her jacket pockets, whilst Meg did the same, securing the small button as well. It was Barbara and Elyse who sheepishly handed over their phones and purses, both of them wearing matching denim and neither of them trusting the jacket pockets to not get unbuttoned. Steffie carefully placed them in her’s, zipping up the pockets before leading the way onto the ride. She paid the man for each of them, and then it was the fun challenge of working out where to sit.

Lindsay smiled at Steffie, and the two ending up together, cozying in next to each other. Barbara almost jumped on Elyse, grasping her arm and pulling her down in the seat next to her, Elyse laughed, falling onto Barbara’s lap. Meg and Mica sat with each other, the two exchanging smiles. The ride was quick to fill up after them.

Honestly, compared to what their jobs are, there was something about the simplicity of a roller-coaster that was interesting to them all. The rush you get from them, without being in any danger. It’s not comparable to the feeling of being out on field, to having your back, your friend’s backs whilst bullets rush past your head, but it’s similar. And, with roller-coasters, they got to laugh, screaming more in stupidity than fear. Barbara leant backwards to grin at Meg and Mica, giving them both a salute before she sat up straight. Lindsay held Steffie’s hand for the duration of the ride. Mica took a selfie of her and Barbara, posting it before the ride ended. Meg posed for it too.

And when they got off, legs wobbly and arms wrapped around each other, they were grinning. Their hair was dishevelled, and they all reached over to brush it out of each other’s faces. Lindsay planted a kiss on Meg’s forehead, telling her hair to ‘be good.’ Elyse offered her hair-tie to Barbara, and Barbara put her hair up into a bun instead. Then they continued on their journey.

It must have been midnight when they made it to the ferris wheel. They were saving it for last, they’d all agreed before. So, once they’d each played the stalls (Mica aced the shooting ones and they discovered Elyse’s impressive throwing arm) and accumulated far too many teddies and toys than needed (which they all swapped as gifts amongst each other), they were finally ready. At this point, Steffie was falling asleep standing up, leaning on Barbara as they waited in line for there to be enough room for all six of them. Once again, they had to split off in pairs. But this time, Lindsay and Barbara had agreed to go together. Mica documented the entire night on her phone, the rest of them text her their pictures so she could post them. Meg had suggested the idea of a scrapbook. 

Elyse took over the payment this time, saying it was ‘the least I can do do for you guys’. They all smiled, Barbara affectionately calling her a sap. Behind her back they shared the same looks of determination, an unspoken agreement that they were getting her in this relationship. They piled into the carts, Barbara and Lindsay were the first to get in. Barbara immediately rest her head on Lindsay, smiling at her warmly. Lindsay was torn between watching Barbara and looking at the sights of the city.

She did both, sparing glances at Barbara every few seconds. Barbara’s eyes danced with the lights, and Lindsay would try to see where she was looking, trying to find out more about her beautiful girlfriend. 

"You know it won’t stop at the top, right?” Barbara pointed out, on their second rotation. Lindsay raised an eyebrow but nodded. She watched Barbara, and Barbara quickly glanced out of the cart, over the edge. “So, let’s do this now.” She said, and she leaned in, crashing her lips against Lindsay’s as the cart reached the top. The two stayed connected, pulling each other closer until  Barbara was in Lindsay’s lap, both of their bodies warm. The top passed, and the two stayed connected. 

They finally pulled apart, and Barbara leant her forehead against Lindsay’s. She smiled, giving her another gentle peck. Lindsay smiled back, and made sure to return it.

“Happy anniversary.” She whispered. Barbara laughed, the sound airy. Lindsay chuckled, gently. Neither broke away, closing their eyes against each other. 

They left surrounded by their girlfriends and future girlfriend, Elyse tugging on Lindsay’s arm as she showed her the pictures she was only just discovering and talking animatedly about ‘her guys’ and how she hoped to do this with them in the future. Mica was carrying Steffie, whose arms were lazily wrapped around Mica’s neck. Her face was buried in her hair, and she was definitely falling, or had fallen asleep. Meg and Barbara were discussing their friends, talking about plans for the week.

Lindsay smiled, because once upon a time she didn't plan for the future. She lived day by day, moment by moment. But now, in a city where you can die at any moment, she made plans, she made plans with friends, with people she considered her family, she made _plans_. And under the lights of the city, the twinkling yellows and neon shines that replaced the stars, she was happy.

* * *

“So gay.”

“Shut the fuck up, Kerry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for those who didn't want to read:  
> Lindsay's mother was murdered at 12, prompting her to run away from home and live on the streets. She meets Barbara, and the two work together. Until Barbara is attacked and Lindsay shoots and kills the man attacking her. Caleb helps them, but they jump city to Los Santos. (Steffie provides train tickets.) As they begin making their way in the city, they meet Arryn and Kara, who offer them a home after they find their's destroyed. They form the RWBY girls. Lindsay and Barbara finally get together as a couple. Meeting Kerry is touched upon, before joining RT. They attend a RT party and meet Meg, soon integrating her into the relationship (as well as becoming the CRWBY). The B-Team is formed in a lazy conversation and a suggestion from Michael, although at the time it was just Lindsay. Meg introduces Mica into the relationship. Steffie joins the relationship, though not mentioned, and then it's a date night with Elyse at the fairgrounds (who they're aiming to have join the relationship.)
> 
> Next is Kerry.


End file.
